oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryusei Remilia
???,???,??? | medal = | doriki = Unknown | emblem = | epithet = "Brawling Beauty" (乱闘美人 Ranto Bijin) "The Challenger" (チャレンジャー Charenja) | jva = Yu Asakawa | Funi eva = Martha Harms | dfname = Mete Mete no Mi | dfename = Meteor-Meteor Fruit | dfmeaning = Meteor, Shooting Star | dftype = Logia }} Ryusei Remilia is a Rookie Pirate, and the Captain of the Brawler Pirates. She's made a name for herself thanks to her tall stature and overwhelming physical strength, despite being very young. She's known as the "Brawling Beauty" (乱闘美人 Rantō Bijin), due to her tendency to get into fights, and attractive appearance. Despite her pirate career having barely begun, she's already very competent at what she's doing. This is mainly thanks to her unrivaled strength. Remilia had begun right after she found, and ate the Mete Mete no Mi, making her a Meteor-Human (メテオル人間 Meteoru Ningen). A perfect fit, considering her tough personality and tendency to fight. Before becoming a Pirate, she was a Street Fighter and earned money by challenging people to a fight. While she has earned money from it, the World Government soon stepped in and tried to get her to stop. But she refused to stop her ways to get money through fighting, since she loved the thrill of battle and considered it an easy way to get money. She left her parents out of her business to keep them from harm, and became a Pirate to continue earning money and various other goods through fighting. While other Pirates might travel the world for riches, to be free, or to become the Pirate King, she mainly cares about doing what she loves without having to worry about the law, and fight other strong opponents for the thrill of battle. Causing trouble to bring attention to herself and attract people to fight. Unaware of the trouble that will follow. Alias and Epithet Origins Alias "Remi" (レミ Remi) A shorter version of her name given to her by her old friends back in the days. She still prefers it if people call her that when she gets allong with them. Epithet "Brawling Beauty" (乱闘美人 Ranto Bijin) A name given to her once she started to get into street fighting. She was a brawler by heart who never used any weapons and only needed her own physical strength to reign victorious. Due to how beautiful she is too, the name Brawling Beauty fit her incredibly well. "The Challenger" (チャレンジャー Charenja) Given her nature, she likes to fight strong opponents. Even if they might be stronger than she is, she will still challenge them to test herself. The simple name of The Challenger was given to her, thanks to her love to fight people. Appearance Remilia is a tall, beautiful girl with messy, long black hair, deep red eyes and a ridulously large bust size. Her strength is represented though her toned body, thanks to her prominent muscles that she shows off a lot with her specific way of dressing. Her clothes are ripped and tattered, including her hat, due to her getting into fights with those specific clothes all the time. When compared to your average man, Remilia is incredibly tall. Looking down on most people and being forced to crouch down whenever she wants to fit though a door. It's a mystery to how she got this tall, because both of her parents are people of average height. Her large chest is wrapped in a sarashi in order to cover them. Her arms are also somewhat covered in those same bandages, including her legs. Remilia wears a large, open jacket that reaches down all the way to her calves. Its decorated with various golden brooches and rings. Below her left eye is a beauty mark that she has had since birth. She had inherited it from her mother. Personality Remilia carries herself in a cool and reserved manner. Talking in a calm manner whenever she is in a conversation with her attitude rarely ever changing. While this may be the usual way she carries herself, it's very missleading. In reality, she's got a temper that could burst out at any moment. She can get incredibly violent and aggressive real quickly, with barely anything contributing to her anger. Her rage can vary though. Ranging from silent anger, not even saying anything while she lets out her bad mood in whatever way possible, to loud, violent outbursts that are so loud that they can make the ground tremble. Her awful temperament often times gets the better of her, and when things don't go her way, she will usually resort to violence and fighting her way out of a bad situation. Regardless of how the odds are. This is because she is incredibly pridefull. She'd rather taste defeat than run away as a coward. She will stay in fights until the bitter end, and will not take running away as an option. If she ever has to resort to running away, she'd never forgive herself for being a coward. Because of this, she will usually come up with an excuse, or calling it "Leaving with style" instead of running away to make it less embarrassing to herself. She is very confident in herself and her strength. It has always got her out of bad situations before. Even if the odds are heavily stacked against her, she will still give everything a try, no questions asked. Staying out of trouble was never her thing. Remilia sees no reason to hide when she is strong enough to hold her own. Thus, when getting into a fight, she will never try to do a stealthy approach, and will instead always announce herself to the enemy to show them that she is not afraid. Showing off just how brave she truly is. Despite a bad temperament, she isn't always trying to be a bad person. She became a pirate to do the things she enjoys, and she wants the people who follow her to have a good time as well. While she is bad at making friends, anyone that apprechiates her, she will apprechiate back. Expecially when they look past all of her flaws. She is very protective towards her friends. Often times, she'd rather throw herself into a fight to protect someone than letting them get hurt. Her reckless attitude has got her hurt a lot, but helped protect the people who trust her. Considering how durable she is, she doesn't care if she gets hurt for the sake of others who might be weaker. Remilia is also very desperate for love. Due to her temperament, she's never been in a relationship with anyone. Scaring most people away who might be interested in her due to her dangerous strength and anger issues. It makes for a terrible combination that carries a lot of risk if one wants to be with her. And that is exactly why she is being avoided. Because of this, and to try and prove to others that she can be harmless, she often times downright refuses to attack young men or boys. All in hopes of gaining their trust and to try and win their hearts in one way or another. Showing an unexpected sweet side to herself. But even then, her temper gets the better of herself when things don't go her way. History Past Remilia grew up in a small town on an equally small island, where she lived together with both of her parents. Her early life from birth to the age of 11 was fairly simple with nothing notable in her life. A lot has changed though after she turned 12. She started to get into a lot of fights with other people. It all started when she was protecting one of her friends from some of the mean kids. After beating them up, she's suddenly had the urge to continue doing this to everyone that has wronged someone of her friends. Que to years of her picking on people and beating them up because they were mean to her or some of her friends once. It quickly got out of hands, but there was no good way to stop her just yet. Plus, she was still a child at that point who might be able to change her way. But nothing has changed as the years went on. Once she has hit the age of 16, she had greatly matured, and was suddenly way, way taller than any of her peers. Towering over even her parents. And her physical strength over the years had reached an absolutely absurd level, to the point where her fists were considered weapons, and thus she was not allowed to use them in a battle anymore. But it didn't stop there. Because she started to get into illegal street fighting. Challening people for money and getting into fights, and using her dangerous weapons known as her fists. She beat people up who were way older than herself with ease. Taking their money and being able to live off it, without even having to ask her parents for favors. After 2 years, once she had turned 18, the World Government had to step in. Saying that she had to stop her ways, or else she would be taken in and put in jail for excessive violence. Remilia however didn't care, and beat up the people who came to bring the message. Her fate was officially sealed. She didn't want to stop her ways of living. Her parents weren't supporting her ways, unsurprisingly, and thus she had no other choice but to go her own path. Stealing one of the ships the marines came with and using it to traverse the world for a while. But using her strength, she was soon able to get enough money to eventually afford a custom ship made for herself, that she then dubbed the "Brigade o' Beatdown", and founding the Brawler Pirates. She might still just be a rookie pirate, but she is a pirate nontheless. And one who boosts ridiculous strength, and a hunger for battle. Devil Fruit Discovery While she has heard of the tales of the Devil Fruits and their downsides, she has never personally seen one herself, or its powers in action. That was, until she came across a specific volcanic island. It was a small, volcanic island. On it, there was a significant patch of grass that was somehow protected from the lava. And on that patch of grass was a singular mango tree. This was while she was on her own travels without anyone to call a crewmate or friend. Heading towards the small volcanic island to pick up some mangos, she found one that was rather odd looking. It had a weird, rock-like shape, and also was decorated with odd shapes at that. She didn't think much of it though and picked it off anyways, and took a bite out of it to see if there was anything wrong with it. And that indeed happened to be the case. The fruit tasted like she just stuffed her face in mud. But she still swallowed a piece of it regardless, before throwing the fruit away. That fruit was the Mete Mete no Mi. She had unknowingly eaten a Devil Fruit. That horrible taste of the fruit got her incredibly angry, and she said felt like she could destroy the entire island if she wanted to. That's how angry she got. As she went back onto the ship, her wish seemingly came true. Falling from the sky was a massive, burning rock. Remilia felt panic for the first time, and quickly sailed away from the massive rock before it was too late. The rock impacted with the volcanic island, and completely destroyed it in the process. In a state of shock, Remilia couldn't help but think how it felt like it was her fault that it happened. Like she wanted that massive rock to fall onto that island. After a while, she instinctively discovered her powers. She suddenly had the power to manipulate strange space rocks. Meteors, as they were called. Comets, and asteroids. Including turning her own body into meteor. She had eaten a Logia-Type Devil Fruit, granting her these powers. And while she was shocked, she eventually learned to live with that fact and accept it as if fate itsself wanted her to get this fruit. Still learning to utilize her newfound powers, she has realized how she has the potential to fight any foe with these powers and her abnormal strength. Now the excitement of finding even stronger opponents got into her, and she couldn't wait to continue her path as a pirate. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Physically speaking, she is easily superior to a lot of people. Expecially girl her age. There are various different factors to take into consideration that make her this powerful. But her physical strength is the main reason why she was so feared and respected in her early years. Her mere pressence alone can throw people off their feet. She has an odd policy when it comes to fighting. Meaning that, since she considers herself to be so robust and tough, she will often times downright refuse to dodge and instead endure attacks, no matter how powerful they are. Not only does she do this to show just how tough she is, but also to adjust her body even more to powerful attacks, until she gets used to them and can build herself up to endure even more powerful attacks. While painful, she considers this to make her become stronger way faster in the long run. Tremendous Strength Calling her strong would be an understatement. Even though she is so young, she has shown incredibly feats of strength. People that are older than she is can barely keep up with her physical prowess. Her punches are powerful enough to pulverize things such as concrete, and completely bend metals as hard as steels like it was nothing.If she were to arm wrestle with an average giant, she claims that she'd win while only using one hand. She can pick things up such as massive boulders and toss them around like it was nothing. Being this powerful can be difficult to control sometimes. She can accidently grab things a little too hard and squash them by accident. Or trying to lightly punch someone can also end up with several broken bones if they aren't trained or sturdy enough to endure it. High Pain Tollerance Getting hurt was never an issue for her. She can endure many hits before it starts to hurt. This can essentially make her a damage sponge and take a lot of hits for others before she gets tired. Not being able to feel pain has its ups and downs. Her pain tollerance can sometimes lead to her having pretty harsh wounds without her even being able to tell that she has them. High Physical Resistance Her body is incredibly sturdy and well-trained. Which means that she can endure many hits without them even leaving a scratch. While this also certainly has its limites, it is still noteworthy just how many hits she can take before it actually starts to leave a mark. She has had several broken bones and micro-fractures before in her life, due to getting into so many fights. After her bones repaired themselves again, they've evolved to become much harder than regular human bones. Which not only makes them more resistant, but also more painful when used in a fight through either kicking or punching. Great Speed Despite being so tall and toned, she can still run a lot faster than most people. While her speed is not incredible when compared to some faster species such as the Mink-Tribe, she can still run notably faster than most people. But her true strength in speed is her reaction speed. Thanks to it, she has the potential to react to punches that were thrown without warning. While she is able to dodge them, she prefers to counterattack more often than not. Devil Fruit See Article: Mete Mete no Mi Remilia has consumed the Mete Mete no Mi, a Logia-Type that allows her to create, manipulate and transform into space rocks, such as meteors, comets and asteroids. Making her a Meteor-Human (メテオル人間 Meteoru Ningen). While she hasn't had her Devil Fruit for long, she has already somewhat gotten the hang of her Devil Fruit, and figured out various different ways to utilize it. She can use it to fire small meteorites from her hands as ranged attacks, or greate gigantic meteors for devistating damage. Since it's a Logia, she can also transform herself into her respective element, or in this case, force of nature. Which means that she can turn her whole body into hardened, burning stone that gives her an increased boost in defense and damage potential. The powers of the Devil Fruit have incredibly high destructive potential. Due to the weight of the meteors surpassing most rocks, the fact that they automatically catch fire, and the ability to control the size and speed at what they travel, they can do some devistating damage. Remilia has managed to destroy a small volcanic island with the power of the Mete Mete no Mi, right after consumption. Since it's a Logia, Remilia's tremendous strength doesn't affect the power of the Logia itsself. However, she can use her strength in various physical attacks that have been combined with the strength of a meteor to enhance her attacks even further. Together with the ability to actually turn into a burning meteor, she can become incredibly dangerous to fight up close. Expecially since the transformation greatly boosts her already good resistance. The fruit also gives her a resistence to her own element, or rather force of nature. In this case, she's resistant to things such as heat, and thus to some extend to fire. She can even get hit by her own meteors without suffering a lot of damage. She is still affected by the shockwaves and quakes they create upon impact though. While she can't use her fruit to be incredibly fast like some other fruits can, she doesn't need to rely on speed too much. There are some techniques to be used that can in fact enhance her speed, but not to a great extend like some other fruits can. She can also use Comets and Asteroids for attacks, considering how her fruit is not just for meteors, but space rocks in general. Comets are crystaline ice and, while less destructive, can be used to spread cold. Asteroids can be used for defense by having them orbit around her body, or be used just like the meteors, but being a lot less destructive and thus being a more safe options if Remilia doesn't want to cause havoc. Techniques * Meteor Shot (メテオルショット Meteoru Shotto): Metoer Shot is a simple technique where Remilia creates a small meteor in the palm of her hand, and then fires it as her enemy. The meteor bursts upon impact in a fiery explosion, and sends small debris flying. * Heat Rock (ヒートロック Hītorokku): Remilia creates a burning meteor and plants it into the ground. Using the heat of the meteor to distract her opponents, make their fighting more sluggish, or make it more difficult for them to approach her, since she is unaffected by the heat produced by the meteor. * Meteor Shower (メテオルシャワ Meteorushawa): Remilia points at the air, and summons a rain of meteors from the sky. They vary in size, but can range from the size of someone's fist, to the size of a small boulder. They all come falling down from the air at high speed. This technique has a wide area of effect and if Remilia wanted to, she could summon a Meteor Shower that can affect an entire island. The shards will always avoid the spot Remilia is standing on, so she won't get hit. She also has control over just how big she wants the meteors to be that she creates summons. Normally she makes them rather small to avoid excessive damage. This attack can't tell friends or foe appart. Which makes it possible for people to get hit that she didn't even intend to hit. Those who want to completely avoid getting hit have to stay very close to her. She can make the shower stop with a mere passive thought. But it can also be forcefully ended by drenching her in water, knocking her out, or severely distracting her by surprising her, shocking her, or various other ways. Haki Remilia has no experience with Haki and doesn't know how to use any of it. Despite her incredible resistance and strength being able to be mistaken for it Bounty - TBA - Relationships - TBA - Trivia *Her appearance is based of off Daidōji from Senran Kagura *Her last name "Ryusei" literally means "Meteor" *If she'd have a job in the real world, she'd become a professional Kickboxer *Her favourite food is anything meat related *She likes her steaks raw *Her specific colors are Black, Red, and the colors of Fire *If she were forced to use a weapon, she'd use a sledgehammer *Her right eye glows when she is enraged *She discovered her new weakness to water after eating her Devil Fruit when she tried to take a rare bubble bath *She'll blush whenever she sees a boy she thinks is cute *She collects Bounty Posters of people that have caught her interest Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rookies Category:Paradise Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Brawlers Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists